La chica del tren
by sindyculle01
Summary: En tan solo un segundo puedes perder todo aquellos que amas… Pero Dios siempre da segundas oportunidades ¿Cierto?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia mía**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Summary: En tan solo un segundo puedes perder todo aquellos que amas… Pero Dios siempre da segundas oportunidades ¿Cierto?_

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

24 de diciembre de 2014

El sonido del reloj me trajó de nuevo a la realidad más animado de lo normal abrí los ojos, hoy era jueves por fin la vería... Una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi cara cuando pensé en ella.  
No sabía su nombre, no sabía de donde era, no había escuchado nunca su voz, pero estaba cautivado por ella.

—¿Otra vez soñando despierto? —la voz adormilada de mi hermano Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos—. Hermanito deberías de dejarte de estupideces y actuar. —esta vez su voz tenía un toque de burla.

—Cállate ¿sí? —le pedí fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡Edward por Dios! Pareces un jodido muñeco de nieve debajo del sol cuando la ves, literalmente te derrites por ella. Hermano, llevas siete meses observándola como un jodido acosador. — y todo eso que había dicho Emmett era cierto, la había visto por primera vez, una tarde de Mayo exactamente, mientras esperaba el tren en la estación, apenas mis ojos se encontraron con ella me fue humanamente imposible separarlos de ella, me había cautivado, quizás para otros no era la mujer más hermosa pero para mí lo era.

—Quita esa cara de bobotrón y actúa, Edward, quizás otro puede estar detrás de la chica del tren...—lo corté.

—Cierra la boca —hablé tirándole una almohada—. Tú no sabes nada. —solté un suspiro de exasperación y me levanté y fui caminando hacia el baño.

No culpaba a Emmett por molestarme, él tenía toda la razón estaba actuando como un tonto, pero no tenía el valor de acercarme a ella y hablarle, ella era tan hermosa que dolía verla y estaba muy seguro que cuando me le acercara a hablarle me ignoraría.

Me fijé en el reloj que estaba en la pared y eran las ocho de la mañana.

—Mierda —dije entre dientes, debía darme prisa a las nueve de la mañana, ella siempre tomaba el tren. Con esos pensamientos me di la ducha lo más rápido que pude y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en la cocina.

—Edward —habló mi mamá en cuanto entré—. Hola cielo —dejó en un beso en mi mejilla.

—Madre —dije dándole un beso en la frente, y robe una magdalena —. Nos vemos luego, ma. —grité antes de salir corriendo iba retrasado.  
Escuché como mamá soltó una carcajada y me alentó a conquistar a la chica del tren, sip, gracias a Emmett todos en la familia sabían que el pequeño Eddie, como el mismo había dicho, estaba enamorado.

.

Llegué jadeando a la estación del tren, a pesar de ser Navidad y estar nevando, estaba cansado y acalorado, pero valía la pena parecer un jodido asmático con tal de verla.  
Pas´w las manos por mi cara, secando el inexistente sudor, acomodando mis gafas en mi lugar y tratando sin resultado de poner mi cabello en una sola dirección.

—¡Vamos Edward! Eso solo saludarle, hablarle, sonreírle —me animé comenzando a caminar hacia donde sabía que estaba ella.

Como todos los días desde que la vi por primera vez, ella iba con unos auriculares y un libro, una pequeña sonrisa se extendía en sus labios, cerré los ojos y me arme de valor para ir por ella pero cuando volví a abrirlos ella no estaba ya, ¡no, no, no! Anda por ella gritó mi mente y así lo hice, corrí como un loco con mi guitarra hasta la vagón que ella siempre tomaba, pero ella no estaba ahí.  
Sentí una punzada de desilusión, algo me decía que hoy tenía que hablarle.

—Hola —una dulce voz habló tras de mí y me hizo saltar del susto, me volteé para verla detrás de mí sonriendo de forma dulce.

—Hola —hablé con una sonrisa en mi rostro mi corazón bombeaba de manera rápida, esta era mi oportunidad—. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen... —susurré y ella sonrió de la forma más hermosa.

—Me llamo Bella, Bella Swan -—omó mi mano y al hacerlo una especie de corriente atravesó mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos como bobos sonrientes, su sonrisa fue la última cosa que vi antes de atravesar un túnel que apaga la luz.

24 de diciembre del 2015

De eso había pasado un año ya, Bella y yo desde ese día nos había vuelto grandes amigos, y esa amistad dio lugar al amor. Ella era mi novia, mi amiga, mi confidente, la mujer de mi vida, era el ser más bueno hermoso y dulce que yo había conocido, estos meses a su lado habían sido los más hermosos de toda mi vida, cerraba los ojos y pensaba en ella y todo lo que a mi cabeza venia era amor.  
Desde ese día mis días eran diferentes. 

Ella se removió en mi pecho y no puede evitar sonreír, verla dormir era algo que me llenaba de tanta paz, me sentía completo cuando estaba a mi lado.

—Edward te amo —susurró aun en sueños bajito y puso su mano en mi pecho, sonreí como el idiota más grande cuando vi el anillo que ayer le había dado en su dedo anular.

—_Edward —sentí un pequeño jalón de en mi mano y me fijé en Isabella que parecía estar medio molesta—. Tengo horas hablando contigo y tú me ignoras. —hizo un puchero que yo tenía ganas de quitar con un beso._

_—¿Qué me decías? —pregunté cómo tonto mirándola y casi caí por no ver al frente._

_—Que yo estaba esperando... —se cortó ella misma— ¡Oh mira un mimo! —dijo emocionada—. Vamos hacia él —me arrastró por toda la estación del tren, seguro era algo chistoso de ver, una pequeña de un metro sesenta arrastrando a alguien que le doblaba el tamaño, tragué en seco cuando estuvimos frente al mimo Emmett entendiera lo que tenía que hacer.  
Apenas nos acercamos a él, este sacó una pequeña flor y se la dio a Bella, a ella le brillaron los ojos y sentí celos, cerré los puños inconscientemente cuando vi como sonreía._

_¡Calma Edward! Me dije._

_Respiré, y caminé hasta situarme detrás de Bella y comencé a hacerle señas al pendejo de Emmett, se suponía que ya debía haber hecho su tarea, Isabella volteo y me miró:_

_-—¿Qué haces Edward? ¿Quieres robarle el trabajo al mimo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.  
_

—_Yo mmm —Emmett llegó empujándome haciendo perder el equilibrio y se arrodilló frente a Bella con una pequeña pancarta._

_**¿Quieres ser mi esposa?**___

_Leí al mismo tiempo que Bella leía, ella se volteó, con una mueca en su cara. ¡Mierda! Había sido mala idea._

_—Edward —comenzó a habla pero la corté, no queriendo que ella me rechazara._

_—No —dije suavemente y puse un dedo en su boca—. Escúchame por favor —ella asintió—. Cuando te vi por primera, me cautivaste mi amor, en el momento en que mis ojos se toparon con los tuyos fue en ese preciso instante en que decidí por ti, cuando te eleji a ti, en el que supe que tenía que pelear por ti —ella soltó un pequeño sollozo—. Sentí un impulso irrefrenable... Como si el universo me empujara hacía, desde ese día estabas en mi mente, soñaba contigo, yo solo —tragué en seco—. Solo quería verte oírte, hablarte —Bella ya estaba llorando y a mí me faltaba poco para hacerlo—. Te amo Bella siempre has sido tú y siempre serás tú y no habrá nadie nunca más que tú. Es algo que siento y que va a cambiar ni cambiará jamás el tiempo. Tú estabas predestinada para mí, tu eres la vida que me falta. —solté sin aire, estaba asustado y Bella no hablaba—. Por eso, te pido, no, te ruego que te cases conmigo, se mi esposa.  
_

_Bella hipeó antes de dar un salto y estrellar su cuerpo contra el mío y gritar si y besar mi cara por todos lados._

  
Anoche tuvimos nuestra celebración personal y estuvo llena de palabras de amor, susurros y jadeos.

—Bebé despierta —susurré dejando besos mariposas en toda su espalda, ella sonrió pero no abrió los ojos—. Vamos dormilona arriba. —esta vez besé su mejillas. Ella abrió sus hermosos ojos marrones y los fijó en los míos.

—Hola mi cielo —dijo dejando un beso en mi labios—. Feliz navidad y feliz aniversario mi amor. —sonreí antes de besarla con ganas.

—Hace un año estamos juntos, el año más feliz de mi vida. Te amo. —susurré y comencé a dejar besos por toda su cara y a hacerle cosquillas, ella chilló e iba a montarse encima de mi cuando su celular sonó. Hice un puchero por que habían interrumpido nuestro momento. 

Ella se bajó y fue hasta sus cosas, tomó su móvil y contestó:

—Hola papi —habló como niña pequeña—. Yo umm, esto... Estoy en casa de Ángela, la tesis nos ocupó mucho tiempo —tartamudeó mientras mentía y yo solté una risita por eso—. ¿Edward? —toda risa se borró de mi cara—. Él está en su última guardia en el hospital, sí pa, adiós. Te quiero. —colgó y fue hasta su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

—No te vayas, quédate conmigo —la chantajeé—. Quiero pasar todo el día de navidad contigo —hice un puchero, ella se acercó hasta mí y me dio un beso en los labios, aproveché y la traje hasta la cama y nos volteé dejándola atrapada entre mi cuerpo y el colchón y comencé a atacar su cuello.

—Edward, para —suspiró—. Papá... Ah —gimió cuando la mordí—. Papá quiere que este ya en casa. —solté un bufido antes de dejar un último beso ahí donde latía su pulso, la dejé salir y me quedé acostado con la cabeza enterrada en el colchón.  
Escuché como hacia ruido vistiéndose, mientras poco a poco la inconciencia se apoderaba de mí.

—Te amo —sentí que dijo y beso mi espalda antes de que todo quedara en silencio y dejé que el sueño se apoderada de mí.

_—Edward, Edwaaard —la dulce voz de Bella me llamaba—. Edward, ven por mí —su voz cada vez se escuchaba más atemorizada—. ¡Edward! Tengo miedo._

_—¡Bella! ¡Isabella! —grité, comenzando a correr, no veía nada todo estaba oscuro y había un frio que helaba hasta los huesos._

_—Edward —esta vez el llamado fue un sonido agónico—. Mi amor...  
_  
Desperté sobresaltado y con una horrible sensación, algo no estaba bien. ¡Mierda! Ese sueño me había dejado un amargo sabor en la boca, de un salto salí de la cama y recogí me ropa interior. Me fijé en el reloj de la pared y eran las dos de la tarde, había dormido como un lirón más de seis hora.

Tomé mi celular y llamé a Isabella pero no me atendió, volví a insistir pero no tuve éxito. Estaba comenzando a asustarme, pero me dije a mi mismo que había sido un sueño estúpido y sin importancia.  
Con la mente en otro lado tomé una ducha y fui hasta el hospital, hoy cubría un turno de Tyler.

Mi cuerpo estaba aquí pero mi mente estaba en otro sitio, no había podido dar con Bella y eso me tenía ansioso, tenía una mala sensación, era como una tristeza absoluta que de a poco estaba invadiéndome, pero no entendía el por qué.

—¿Bro estas bien? —me preguntó Mike dándome un golpe por la espalda, le sonreí sin ganas y asentí. Justo en ese momento se oyeron las sirenas de la ambulancia—. Tiempo de salvar vidas. —dijo él medio sonriendo, y corrimos hasta emergencias.

Dos paramédicos entraron rodando la camilla, mientras un tercero iba dándole oxígeno a la mujer que iba en la camilla.

—Politraumatizada de aproximadamente 25 años, caucásica, sufrió un accidente automovilístico, con fx craneoencefálica, signos vitales inestable, sufrió un paro respiratorio mientras venimos hasta acá... —el paramédico siguió hablando pero yo ya no lo oía, en esa camilla estaba ella, Isabella, la razón de mi vida a punto de morir, su cara estaba toda llena de raspones y morados.

—Isabella... -susurré temblando de pies a cabeza— ¡Bella! Por Dios —grité e intenté acercarme pero los brazos de Mike me lo impidieron —¡Es Bella por Dios!, es mi mujer —volví a gritar frenético—. ¡Déjame entrar maldita sea! —pedí esta vez llorando y dejándome caer contra el piso.

—Edward —Mike se agachó a mi altura y tomó con sus manos mi cara—. Ella va a estar bien, la vamos a ayudar —sollocé y con rabia me solté de su agarré—. Necesito que te quedes aquí, llama a su familia. —me dio una última mirada llena de compasión antes de entrar a urgencias.  
Como un autómata, saqué mi celular y marqué el número de Charlie.

—Edward, hijo. ¿Estas con Bella? Estoy preocupado, ella salió hace como una hora iba a darte una buena noticia según ella... —sollocé sin poder evitarlo, Charlie al oírme se calló de rápida manera —¿Edward?

—Ella... Ella tuvo un accidente —escuché el grito ahogado del otro lado del teléfono—. Ella está muriéndose Charlie.

.

Todo a partir de ahí fue un borrón de sucesos, no recordaba nada, estaba en una especie de shock, mis padres llegaron después de que lo hizo Charlie y ellos me obligaron al salir del pasillo de emergencias e ir hasta la sala de espera.  
Era la peor noche de navidad que puede haber pasado alguna vez en la vida, habían pasado diez, quince o veinte horas quizás, desde que Bella había llegado al hospital y aun no tenía noticias.

—Hijo, tienes que comer algo. —me dijo mamá acariciando mi cabello. Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos—. Edward, Bella te necesita fuerte. —esta vez me regañó.

—No puedo —grité—. ¿No entiendes que ahí adentro esta la razón de mi vida, y que puede morir? No quiero nada, solo a ella, a ella junto a mí. —sollocé.  
Cuando papá iba a acercarme a abrazarme, llegó Mike, quien me miró con una expresión que buena espina no me dio.

—¿Cómo esta? —en dos zancadas estaba frente suyo—. ¡Habla maldita sea! —lo tomé por la camisa del uniforme.

—Edward... —Emmett llegó hasta mi—. Cálmate hermano, suéltalo. —habló con voz apaciguada, poco a poco fui soltándolo.

—Bella está estable dentro de su condición —todos suspiraron pero yo sabía que se escondía detrás de esas palabras, después de todo yo las había dicho un montón de veces—. Ella... Ella perdió al bebé —mi cabeza se levantó como un resorte, ¿estábamos esperando un hijo?

_Iba a darte una buena noticia_

Las palabras de Charlie vinieron a mí, ¿Dios mío por qué? Mi hijo, mi corazón se encogió y una parte de mi murió con esa noticia.

—Eso no es todo —volvió a hablar—. Ella está en coma.

Ella está en coma  
Ella está en coma  
Ella está en coma

Esas cuatro palabras se repetían en mi mente como un mantra, no podía estarme pasando esto a mí, no era justo.  
Se suponía que hoy le íbamos a dar la noticia a nuestra familia que nos íbamos a casar, ella iba a decirme que iba a ser Papá, estaríamos felices celebrando con la familia y luego haríamos el amor hasta el amanecer y yo le diría mil veces te amo y ella me los diría también, pero esos... Esos eran simples deseos y mi realidad era otra.

_¡Hola niñas!  
Esto nació una tarde de emergencias, me tomé el atrevimiento y plasmé una historia de amor, que para mí, merecía ser contada, nunca antes había escrito pues mi tiempo es cortito.  
¿Le ha gustado? ¿Tienen algún comentario? Me gustaría saberlo.  
Esto tiene continuación, que quizás suba, dependiendo si les ha gustado esto._

_Besos.  
CD_


End file.
